theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Quite The Surprise
} Season 5, Episode 3 } Episode Information Air Date May 9, 2014 Written By Julie Plec Directed By Bill Condon Previous Episode Contrivances of Enmity Next Episode The New Conception Summary With a contemporary evening upon the The Old Ones, the city is ignited by the industrious morning that afflicts each individual within the mortal society. Intoxicated by their recent and intensive engagement with Natalie and Wade, André instructs Sariah on defensive techniques in order to advance her qualifications of defending herself and others for a particular matter. Exemplicating that it's considered embarrasing to be upon the earth for two centuries without obtaining procedures on how to annihilate another vampire, Sariah implies to André that even if she eventually configures the proficiency of handling and manipulating the rare species of hybrids, the compatible altercation habits will not consistently preserve her from harm from other immortals, which André implicates that is she learns to grasp the objective and capabilities of obliberating a single vampire, she will obtain the accurate intelligence on how to reassure herself of what is needed when she feels internally threatened by a nomad's arrival. Informing André whether her limited attributes of contentions will ever be instilled within her, rather than taught for that specific time length, Sariah implies that once she configures what is necessary for her to gain from his impulsive proficiency of disputing, she extricates that she wants to perpetually contain defensive mechanisms in order to be prepared for any speculative irregular that is directed within her path, which André exemplifies that once they both conclude in their established and oriented routine of comprehending what Sariah needs to initiate upon the upcoming altercations ahead, André informs her that he will intentionally compel her consciousness in order to initiate her state of mind of commemortating what assignment is necessary to initiate upon, when he is no longer around the meticulous area to assist her within several engagements. Acknowledging that she's willing to acquire any instruction that is necessary in order for intrusive survival, Sariah implies to André that she understands of his judgment of mind compulsion and refuses to regret his conservative conception, which André rapidly accesses to her position and embraces her with a kiss before he engages Sariah with an impelling encounter. Considering the implication unknown on how Reed obtained the remains of legendary white oak ash dagger, Eric implicates to Isabella that it is considered a formidable armament that was previously constructed by the severe abilities of Lorena, which can temporarily obliberate an Old One, due to the relics of the deceased white oak tree that was contemplated to give immortality to those who seek it, and can abstract it away based on its impervious remains, which currently lies in the hands of their opposing adversaries. Personally concealed from the information she is obtaining, Isabella questions Eric on the current capacity of the perennial that is intricated among the capabilities of everlasting life, which Eric exemplicates that once learning of its fulmination and that it can eradicate their very existence if intacted through their disposition, Eric and his siblings inflamed the legendary oak tree until it conflagrated itself into extinction, which it left behind indeverant remains to comply itself by all means necessary. Claiming whether the armament penetrated his internal importions before, Isabella questions whether Eric has been persecuted by the dagger which could have implemented the result of a limited extermination. Eric implicates to Isabella that he has never been in complete depth with the mere object, which he complies that he's only recognized it on images from centuries ago. Imagining his recent conjuncture that enabled him to view the dagger within the possession of Reed, Eric indicates as the dagger was closely intacted within his presence, he could ultimately sense the internal affliction that it will bring among his existence if convulsed by the commodity. Not having in mind that Eric and siblings can ever be annihilated due to the proximity of mere phenomenon’s, Isabella comforts Eric and implicates that each complication they are destined to acquire within their endurance of existing is merely considered a preliminary, based on whether they will be able to triumph over the weak and maintain balance over the contrivances of nature. Implicating of her accurate suggestion, Eric implicates that as the imperial coven obtains the possession of the last two daggers forged by the original witch, each of his siblings and companions will have to be alerted under all circumstances during any given moment, especially when the threat appears not to be expected, which Isabella acknowledges and implies that she will inform each member of their coven. Fortified by the remarkable movement of her enterprise, which currently lies within monumental accounts, Ariana re-compliments the decision Selene constituted under her temporary absence from the company. Implicating what will currently be considered the latest plans of their major development over in the assigned foreign establishments, Selene questions Ariana on whether they will continue to launch current designs of the accoutrements which has been revolutionized the previous year and exemplifies that individuals around the world that admire her clothing line will be expecting advanced and unique garments that will contradict their appearance and broaden their minds on what to attribute towards their fashionable lives. Recognizing her presumptuous and acclaimed hopes for the enterprise, Ariana implicates that since their production of clothing are months away from being extracted into an incompatible system of foreigners, she extricates that new sketches of ideas will need to assisted by their coordinating team of experts, in order to re-adjust their past lineage of the same conception, which will desolate their upcoming propositions if they continue to remain with the equivalent custom of appearance. Conveying to Ariana that most of the imminent designs are currently in production, Selene declares that she is unaccompanied by what to establish as the prices of the impending apparels of the company, which will determine if many individuals will purchase the items that will be considered the introduction of numerous and fashionable increments. Becoming aware of the expenditures that are to be changed vivaciously around the globe, Ariana implies to Selene that their prices will double the amount if regularly costs, since China is consisted with multiples of inventions that is confounded as less within their region and twice as more within the interior of North America. Acknowledging both their conspired ideas, which is able to reach a concurrence, Selene takes Ariana projection within an ideal procedure of acceptance and implies that she will compile each of the designed artifices in order to distribute which particular apparel will be constituted as their primary retailer for the upcoming months, which Ariana agrees and issues the accredited design that will liberate their franchise as a monumental tendency to interchange. Accessing an exceptional meeting in order to implement upon their new qualifications that consist of their immune system administering the immortal gene; Dominic, Destiny, and Brian converse upon the situation and how the intriguing astonishment will not innovate their current and internal personalities, which can heightened their senses of what is currently in prospective of their enhanced gain. Destiny implicates that since their entire species claim the inheritance of obtaining immortality, she implies that it's not worth taking for granted and igniting confrontational altercation against their their opposing adversaries (vampires) among the world. Exemplicating that he would never consummate such an obligation, Dominic states with all the tribulations they have encountered along with their companions The Old Ones, he reveals that a modification within their genes shouldn’t reflect on their internal character, which could exonerate their inhumane charisma. Contracting both his cousin's perspectives, Brian acknowledges that their incomprehensible capabilities are just considered an accumulation of their inferior abilities, which should be used for the efficient within their supernatural world. Advising Brian and Dominic of their companions odd situation with a new coven of hybrids, Destiny implicated that since their physical form are no longer a victim towards death, they can initiate in any dispute that enables altercations, which could result in conveying peace within their specific area. Approving of her inclination to restore peace among the lycanthrope society, Dominic exemplifies that if their initiating a certain collusion from re-igniting a war between two of the intensive and ancient species of all time, he would be fond of retrieving the consent of Eric in order to proclaim themselves as sentinels among the full moon while they are contained within their wolf forms. Figuring that his suggestion is not such an atrocious concept, Brian implies that they would still need to take the initiative of commencing a pack in order to acclaim Dominic as alpha, which he also professes that many werewolves are consisted with congregations in order to not roam the nights alone, which provides them with superior protection. All agreeing upon their final decision of commencing their duplicant personality and keeping peace restored with their borough's vicinity; Dominic, Destiny, and Brian extricates that their kind will remain subordinate among the night, in which they depart ways. Contrived of the tormenting information that was initiated by the Imperial Coven, which Kristina offers her maintenance to her companions, Ayana and Jamia tries to uncover the elusive reasoning behind the conspiracy of Reed and his companions intriguing plot on annihilating The Old Ones. Implicating whether they can sense future events that will soon initiate in reality, Kristina questions Ayana and Jamia whether witches are able to conjure a incantation in order to observe imminent events, which Ayana exemplifies that there are boundaries that her and Jamia must configure that can give them the justification they currently seek but denies of interpretating the future of supernatural beings. Jamia also implies that the observation isn't considered naturally certain, due to the distortions the individual decides at any given moment, which Kristina implies that even if there accusations are seen before it occurs, it can change based on the individual's critical mind of thinking, which Ayana acknowledges completely. Exemplicating that she's prepared to contract the illumination that is needed, Ayana and Jamia begin to conjure their indeviant spell, which causes them to intact within a realm of unforeseen occurrences that is based on their companions, The Old Ones. Implicating whether they are intacted with a specific answer, Kristina urges them both to surpass the informative confrontations and convert to the result of what is considered the conclusion of obliberating the Imperial Coven, which Ayana informs Kristina that Reed along with his adversaries plan to endeavor and obtain a physical armament (white oak ash stake) that can permanently neutralize an Old One, which results in their death. As Kristina is astounded by the erudition attained, Jamia also informs her that they can only endeavor the future of a supernatural's plan of commodity, which can magnify due to that specific immortal changing their conflict of consciousness. Having no idea on how to inform and address the disturbing news towards the Olympic Coven, Kristina allegates that there is considered a instability towards each supernatural among nature, which she confesses that the aggregation of hybrids are considered ones that can be obliberated based on the specific qualification of having more comprised years over them. Implicating that it will be an honor to give them their assistance while initiating conservative incantations around the upcoming contention, Ayana informs Kristina to disregard contemplating among Reed's companions, which can encompasses a further dispute and ignites a ferocious ultimatum that can be considered fragile to expand into. Jamia complies with Ayana's remark by also stating to Kristina that until they have knowledge of the certain accusations of the Imperial Coven retaliating within a specific and given day, she will have no choice but to stay discrete and implicate them with further more conjectures if necessary. Not knowing how certain witches can be and worth getting to obtain knowledge of, Kristina acknowledges Ayana and Jamia for their contrivance and extricates that she'll continue to keep an clear conscious while awaiting a further demise, which she departs with confidence. Upon their industrious arrival at their high school homecoming, Gordon and Helena are astounded by the entertainment and cavorting that is preliminated among the interior of the auditorium. Questioning Helena in order to partake her consent of accommodating her to one dance, in which she accepts, Gordon take the initiative of implicating to he was confounded by a mere conception that his grandmother informed him of while they were commencing within the mall in order to obtain the homecoming apparels, which Helena questions why he began to become so intrigued of the explained concept that he was given. Exemplified by the topic, Gordon implies to Helena that it concerned her not admitting the truth of obtaining intimate feelings about him, rather than it to remain mutual, which Helena resists to answer and quietly replies that she is discerned from discussing such a personal matter and informs Gordon that it's no point of explaining when his mind is expected to remain within his humanity and not caring of what individual enters his life with a clear and optional purpose. Wanting Helena to explain her true perception that is considered private among many but not himself, Gordon implicates that if she declines of clarifying it based on his behalf, she should at least admit it to herself, which he doesn't define as difficult. Keeping her affectionate composure while they both continue to dance, Helena implies that she's been truly infatuated with Gordon since she distinguished a mutual friendship with him and implicates that it was never due to what he is classified as but how he presents himself and acknowledges that his personality is not compatible to other supernaturals that oppose to acclaim humanity within their immortal lives. Never expecting to hear her acknowledgement as a critical and heartfelt moment of clarity, Gordon begins to caress Helena by the waist and informs her that it hasn't ever been a doubt within his consciousness where he hasn't felt the same about her. Gordon begins to initiate of explaining to Helena that he is constantly addicted to her presence and becomes internally ungratified without seeing her within the day's course. As Helena becomes astonished of Gordon's fulfilling admition, he implies that her vital fluids within her veins are considered a personal brand of his own pharmaceutical that abstracts his humanity to a heavenly and blissful state of mind. Implicating to Gordon that she's is no longer apprehensive of accepting what is fictional within her heart; Helena endears the face of Gordon, in which he embraces Helena with a salutation that becomes consistent as they both continue to cavort in the auditorium. Gathering themselves for a congregated encounter, which is destinated at an abandoned condominium; Reed informs his coven whom consists of Natalie, Dawn, and Wade that apparently their authoritative adversaries are currently aware of his intentions of possessing the only forged artifact that can temporarily obliberate their existence, which is currently in the hands of Eric. Implicating that they need to compose a new contrivance in order to retrieve the white oak ash dagger, Natalie recommends that they invade the residence of The Old Ones to reclaim what belongs to them, which Wade implicates that obtaining the intentions of Reed trying to exonerate the life of Eric on the previous night, he doesn't doubt that their domicile will be restrained with primary supervision that is enabled to obliberate any unknown immortal on sight, if discovered. Internally believing that it will be considered risky on many intentions, Reed exemplicates that they have to extract the armament, which will consort it's meaning until his contact on the other side has delivered him the dominant weapon that can annihilate an Old One perpetually. Implicating the objective of re-obtaining the dagger along with a brief distraction, Dawn implies that she is willing to constitute an unarranged appearance at the compartment to distract the sentinels by any means necessary, which can offer Reed enough time to enter the condominium and abduct what had recently belonged to him. Suggesting that it's not considered an erroneous conception, Natalie informs Wade that while their disposition is in motion, they can attribute themselves as pawns across the revenue in order to keep closure on what’s occurring, which Wade acclaims that he if a confrontation is initiate within the domicile, they will have no choice to evacuate due to inevitable circumstances. Reaching a mere conclusion of what's entitled for each of them, Reed implicates to them all that he will assigned the actual hour when he feels that it is necessarily upon them, which the Imperial Coven agrees to their current procedure. While ambulating across the campus, Michael and Kate discuss major contingencies on how they future contentions will forever try to obliberate their family based on despisement and jealousy of advanced age. Implicating on future conflicts with several immortals, Kate questions Michael on what would the improved result be if their coven continues to initiate in such catastrophic wars, which Michael implicates that their his siblings and including himself has always had the choice of not caring about the fate of humanity, but sense the love of compassion that was transferred into their hearts by the gene of their mother, they cannot help but feel benevolence for the weak and the existence of mortals, which are worth saving. Understanding the fact that Michael would give his life of contributing peace among the earth, Kate exemplifies to him that what life will she be required to live if the obliberation of himself is soon upon them all, which Michael implies that if his life is soon to be annihilated by the intriguing weapon that can obliberate an Old One, then so be it and informs Kate that life will continue to go on, whether she favors it or not. Feeling that he's being sarcastic, Kate begins to intensively walks away based on Michael's judgment of character, which he rapidly accesses to her frontier position and implies to her that all he wants her to have conscious of is that tomorrow is not promised, even the immortals never last forever. Comforting herself into the arms of Michael, Kate implies that all she will endeavor till that particular moment is that they both should take each day at a time and decline of distressing about their lives which they still contain the lives as perpetuality. Considering her statement to be honest and captivating, Michael implicates to Kate that he has consistently been prone to live a life that he only views as a current imbalance of nature and he's use of taking every day as stable as possible. Confirming of his acknowledgment based on his statement, Kate embraces in Michael comfortation as they both continue to ambulate on their way back to the estate. While consorted along with Matthew and Wesley, Camille and Scott ignite in a conversation, which they discuss the enlightment of how they may contribute among the supernatural world, which begins to irritate the urgency of Camille. Exonerated by their entire analogies, Camille informs them all that based upon what they are currently classified as (human), they are undestined to contribute to any disposition within a society that contains the elusiveness of phenomenal inhabitants that will annihilate any mortal, based out of their bloodlust, rage, and contentment against the human species. Scott implicates to Camille that it would be considered irrational if they remained within a peaceful state of mind and fully aware of a hybrid plague that has the necessities of obliberating the only immortal they ever cared for, which reluctantly appears to be her. Implicating that their safety constitutes as a monumental conception, Camille implies to Scott that her survival and humanity will consist of emptiness if their lives are immersed at the hands of discontentment, which Matthew suggests that their assemblage can be considered ambiguous if they remained behind closed doors and informing Camille of what's currently happening around the areas that has been disintegrated by massive plagues. Agreeing with his formal response, Wesley advises to his mortal companions that even though their conceptions are accurate, he still believes that Camille and her siblings has each globalization under ascendancy, which they have been obliged towards since their entire existence and will acknowledge their presence if their maintenance is needed. Sarcastically implicating that Wesley always obtained the impertinence of them all, Camille exonerates that she has acquired the capabilities of handling implicited situations that is far advanced than their comprehended reasoning and conclusively confesses that they are all considered her heart and the only way to make her gratified is to remain distant from the problems that are re-occurring within the city. Conforming an assemblage embracement; Matthew, Wesley, and Scott acknowledge her disposition and affirmates that they will subsequently inquire her criterion and not disappoint her by any means necessary. While still engaged in a personal affection, Scott mentally implicates that he disagrees of Camille risking her life. Engaged in a sentimental mind of state, Trinity and Vincent composes a required congregation which consists of the area's sheriffs Terrell, Becca, and Xavier in order to inform them of the upcoming threat that is upon their boroughs, which the task needs to be dealt with immediately. Implicating to them all based on the threat that may reside within their occupancy, Trinity informs the vampire sheriffs that a coven of hybrids has claim to infiltrate and obliberate the existence of The Old Ones, whom apparently apprehends the possession of an armament that can permanently obliberate an Old One, which Terrell, Becca, and Xavier are astounded by the intriguing news. Able to implicate to them of their appearances, Vincent informs the sentinels that each of the hybrids are consistently experienced in engaged conflicts with other mere immortals, which he warns Terrell, Becca, and Xavier that until the final obliberation of the Imperial Coven, their boroughs and neighborhoods will not contain the attributes of peace, which they should fully attain the awareness. Questioning their reasons for originating a contention with the original family, Terrell implies why a new breed of hybrids would be interested in annihilating them, which Trinity implicates that the Imperial Coven are eager to attain the assorted power of the supernatural society and create their own formation of divergent hybrids, which can give them the ultimatum of obliberating each mortal within the human civilization. Finding the precision hard to accept, Becca exonerates if they should react intensively towards their initiation of confiding to see through Reed and his companions dominant task, which Vincent implicates that currently their assistance will not be needed until the time of tribulations, which he suggests that the creation of their hybrid army hasn't declined to begin and recommends that they all should intact peace and safety among their assigned areas. Aspired to know if they should breach each of the residencies around their areas to inspect the detection of the Imperial Coven, Xavier exonerates to Trinity that they could be residing within any given domicile and reciplicates that in order to be acquired, each estate within their borough needs to be given an invaded intrusion, which Trinity accepts his acclamation and informs Xavier that precautionary reinforcements will be required to assist them, due to the heightened abilities hybrids acquire, which can extirpate the life of any vampire or werewolf. Concluding their imperative meeting, Vincent and his mother Trinity ambulates through the residence, which Vincent informs his mother that he's been among the earth for two-thousand years and never figured an incompetent species can retrieve it away from them. Astonished by her son's guilt, Trinity implicates to Vincent that him and his siblings are known to survive such contentions when calamitous events plague their lives, as she comforts Vincent and proclaims that they will make it through this and their physical entities will exonerate in bliss once their current concern is annihilated. Adversing that she always knows what to convey, Vincent embraces his mother with a convenient caressment and implies to her satisfaction that indeed it will. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Brian J. White as Terrell Summer Glau as Becca Bronson Pelletier as Brian Shannon Kane as Trinity Garrett Hedlund as Xavier Logan Browning as Helena Emmy Rossum as Natalie Colton Haynes as Reed Jessica Parker Kennedy as Dawn Gilles Marini as Wade Soundtrack 1. Alas We Aspire- Amy Stroup 2. Are Hearts Are Wrong- Jessica Lea Mayfield 3. Add My Efforts- The Weepies 4. Can't Go Back Now- The Weepies 5. Please Don't Leave Quite Yet- Adam Agin Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes